Avelã
A writer who can't hold her tongue. What could be so odd about her? Well... you just have to find out. Appearance “Treat people as if they were what they ought to be and you help them to become what they are capable of being.” Avelã. An oddity in her town, right? Well, she's not. Avelã is a lanky dragon, with unusually long legs. Her wings are large, possibly due to her skywing ancestry. Her tail is prehensile, yet she usually keeps it in the sandwing pose to avoid stabbing herself with her stinger. She has a birthmark on the back of her head that is nearly unseen red, yet is seen better in the scorching hot summers of her home town. Her main scales are a sandy yellow, with lime green under scales & frill. Her secondary scales and circular rainwing scales are bright blue, so are her ridge, horns, wing membranes, and ear insides. Her main scales also have a lime green tint to them. Avelã's eyes are like a sandwing's yet with dark green slits. She has dull blue claws that are splattered with ink. Her horns are also grey at the tips. Avelã has a grey(of the same shade of grey as her horn tips) stinger that fades into an off-white shade. Personality "Love only grows by sharing. You can only have more for yourself by giving it away to others." Though soft-spoken, she has very strong opinions and will fight tirelessly for an idea she believes in. She is decisive and strong-willed, but will rarely use that energy for personal gain. Avelã will act with creativity, imagination, conviction, and sensitivity not to create an advantage, but to create balance. Egalitarianism and karma are very attractive ideas to her. Avelã can also be feisty. VERY feisty. Not to mention that fact that she is depressed, and has anxiety. She is known for her sudden outbursts of rage or sadness. She also curses. A LOT. History "I change during the course of a day. I wake and I’m one person, and when I go to sleep I know for certain I’m somebody else." text Relationships Ask for your sona to be in here! (uwu she already has some relationships) Prince Decisive: "He's a pretty good friend, but it would help if he would stop talking about inappropriate stuff in school!" Avelã's crush. The two are very positive towards eachother, even saving eachother once or twice. She dislikes how he talks about some pretty weird things in school during lunch. Ethereal: "An amazing artist for one, but a fellow bookworm." Avelã and Ethereal, as well as Fangtooth, are BFFs. No one could break them apart. Avelã usually wishes she could draw as well as the rainwing. Some do ship the two. Fangtooth: "Obsessed with wolves." Her wolf-loving friend to say the least. Her, Ethereal, and Avelã are a trio of BFFs. Fangtooth likes to talk about her parts in plays all the time, and Avelã enjoys this! Trivia *Her name is Portuguese for hazelnut. *Surprise surprise, she knows ancient languages! (in the wings of fire fanon universe atleast) *She may or not have asthma *Like me, she is claustrophobic. *A dragonet prodigy. Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas Category:SandWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Writer)